Officer Down: Our Crazy Family
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: The secret comes out and the team is toast. HP JRo MG


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright peeps here we are at the story you've all been waiting for. Emily and Hotch are ready to let the team in on their relationship and the team is ready to set their plan into motion. Yeah, this is going to end SO well. I'm gonna have way too much fun with this. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own the mayhem about to take place.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily started pulling her hair into a ponytail when two hands stopped her. She met Hotch's eyes in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Stopping you." Hotch said, taking the brush and moving Emily's hands.

Emily stood still and let Hotch brush out her hair. "And why can't I wear my hair up?"

"I'm not saying you can't." Hotch said. "But you either wear it all down or all up, I want to see what it looks like another way."

Emily nodded and took the brush back. She quickly pulled part of her hair into a ponytail, leaving the rest down.

"There, how's that?" she asked when she was finished.

Hotch nodded. "I like it."

Emily laughed and faced him. "You are weird."

Hotch smiled and kissed her. "Ready to go?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be." Emily said. "They are not going to let this go for a long time."

"No, they probably won't but at least they'll stop trying to get it out of us." Hotch said.

Emily pulled her sweater on over her blouse. "Very true, it will make life easier if they aren't profiling our every move."

Hotch checked his watch. "Time to go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid sat pressed against the back of the booth at the restaurant that the team met at for their dinners. They were all toast. Hotch and Emily were going to kill them. He knew at least Hotch carried off duty so it wasn't going to be a slow death thankfully.

"Spence, stop looking so scared." JJ said from her place beside Dave. "It's going to be fine." she looked at Morgan and Garcia. "When are our guests showing up?"

"They should be here just after Em and Hotch arrive." Morgan said.

"Who do you think with snap first?" Garcia asked.

"Oh Hotch without a doubt." Dave said. "Seeing some other guy hitting on Emily, he'll go from calm to burning hot in about three seconds."

Reid almost whimpered again and buried his face in his hands. Garcia rubbed his back.

"Don't worry Boy Wonder, we'll protect you." she said.

"Here they come." Morgan said as he watched Emily and Hotch make their way across the restaurant.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch took one look at his team, stopped in his tracks and knew something was up. He could tell by the way Emily's steps faltered she saw it too.

"Oh god, what do they have planned?" Emily asked. "And is it too late to turn and run?"

"Well they've seen us so, yes it's too late to run." Hotch said. "However, given the look on Reid's face, we might be able to get whatever is planned out of him before anything happens."

"You mean like we shoot them?" Emily suggested.

Hotch coughed to cover his laugh. "Yeah like that."

Emily exhaled. "Shall we?"

Hotch nodded. "Let's go."

Taking another second the two finally continued moving towards the rest of their team, all the while thinking that they should have known the others were planning something.

"Suddenly that afternoon where they all went missing makes sense." Emily muttered just before they reached the table.

Hotch nodded his agreement.

"Well it's about time you two got here." Dave said as Emily and Hotch took their places at the table.

Hotch frowned at the two extra chairs on either side of him and Emily. "Are we expecting someone else?"

JJ and Garcia swatted at Reid as he sunk deeper in his seat.

Emily narrowed her eyes at Reid. "Spencer,"

"Oh don't even think about it Emily Prentiss." Morgan said. "You are not intimidating anything out of Reid."

Emily leaned back and crossed her arms. "What are you guys up to?"

"You'll find out." JJ said.

Hotch cast Emily a look. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Me either." Emily said.

"Ah, here they are." Garcia said.

Hotch and Emily turned and immediately wished they'd brought their sidearms to deal with their friends. Two people made their way to the table. The woman was dressed in a dress that didn't cover nearly enough and very high heels. Emily and Hotch both seemed to remember seeing her with Morgan at one time. The man looked like he should have been at a women's strip joint. Spinning back to face their 'family', Emily and Hotch felt glares overtake their faces.

"This is your plan?" Hotch asked. "Are you serious?"

Dave smirked at the two. "You can end this right now."

Hotch and Emily exchanged a look. They were hoping to do this in their own time but the two 'guests' were getting closer.

"Ask your question." Emily said.

"Is there a romantic relationship going on with you two?" JJ asked.

"Yes there is." Hotch said, rolling his eyes at the looks of glee that filled his team's faces.

"How long?" Garcia asked.

"Since we got home from New York." Emily said.

Dave was practically bouncing in his seat. "I knew it!"

Hotch sighed. "Yes Dave, you knew. But we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while."

"Now that you know," Emily said. "please call our guests off. I don't want Aaron punching anyone tonight. Other then Dave."

Ignoring the giggles coming from JJ and Garcia, Dave waved off the two who were almost at the table. They nodded and turned to leave. Hotch leaned towards Dave.

"I will get you for this." Hotch said. "But it will be when you least expect it."

"So the rest of us aren't in trouble?" Reid asked, speaking for the first time since Emily and Hotch sat down.

"Actually Spence, you're the only safe one." Emily said. "I get to deal with the rest of you. I'm leaving Dave to Aaron. He knows how to handle him best."

Reid literally sagged in relief while the others shared concerned looks.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily rested her head on Hotch's shoulder in bed that night, tracing patterns on his chest.

"Not the way we wanted but it's out." Emily said.

Hotch nodded. "That it is. So how long do we let them think they're in danger?"

Emily laughed as Hotch's fingers moved through her hair. "Oh a long time. After all they put us through, a very long time."

Emily let out a squeak as Hotch rolled them so he was looking down at her.

"I like the way you think." he said.

Emily smirked. "Is that all you like?"

Hotch chuckled. "Why don't you tell me?"

Emily's mind went blank as Hotch leaned down and kissed her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not exactly how I planned it but there we go. Their secret is out, the others, minus Reid will be looking over their shoulders for a while to come. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
